Soulmate! On ICE
by JustThisNerd
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri find out they have matching soulmarks in the changing rooms of a random cometition. A stalking catches the two separate hair colours of Yuuri Katsuki under his wig. Weird how it matches another skaters? And other ships and Soulmate AUs. Please leave requests and I'll see how many I can do! Nothing above T.


**Soulmark soulmate AU, younger characters, different age gap.**

 **Viktor - 19**  
 **Yuuri - 17**

 **I'm taking Soulmate Au requests for any YOI ships,**  
 **but not YuuriXYurio (sorry, but no) -_-***

Yuuri slumped painfully against the lockers in the male changing room. The ISU had lost their mind this year, messing up competitions and timings all over the show. Hence why his junior competition clashed horribly with the seniors.

He unzipped his bag, the skate had gone well... ok. He came in 3rd, he would need a gold to get to the Junior Grand Prix in his next competition.  
His knees shook at the very thought. This was the furthest he'd ever made through the selection process. He wanted to medal so badly. If he was truthful, he wanted gold.

Just like the colour of his mark.  
A stunning sculpted intricate golden snow flake.  
Glinted from it's spot on his stomach. Who ever heard of a golden snow flake anywhere. Maybe it was actually a flower?  
Yuuri ran his hand through his dark hair.

The changing room was empty as he unzipped his training jacket away from his costume. The competition had just ended. The seniors finished that morning. Now his costume was took tight in weird place and the glittering beads itched against his skin. His feet sore from walking around in guarded skates.

He sat down on the bench. Slowly unwinding the laces and sliding each skate off with a blissful sigh and a slumping of exhausted shoulders. In socks he peeled off his pale blue costume, the white stones shimmering in the harsh light of the room. The tiles cold through his socks as he wriggled out of the fabric, hoping against all hope that nobody would come in. The second his feet were out of the annoying thing, one sock having been taken hostage by the tight legs. He hopped for his bag. Pulling out his much softer, comfier, better in every way; track suit pants.  
Perfect.  
After that, sock restored to his left foot, still warm he dug around for his trainers, a damn god send. Soft, and easy to walk in. Returned to his natural height, Yuuri, packed his skates carefully away after wiping off the power from the ice and the residue of that melted on the blades.

His pulled out a black t-shirt and was paused for a moment, should he have showered? no, he hated changing with others in the room and although most juniors and seniors had left now, the silver and gold junior's were still being interviewed. he didn't want them to arrive while he was without a shirt, let alone butt-naked.

So no.

He would not shower. It could wait.

He wriggled his shirt over his head, forgetting his glasses. He must be tired. He help onto to them with one hand while he continued to wriggle. The t-shirt had shrunken in the wash again. Next was his sweat-shirt. This time, he glasses safely on the bench. he pulled it over his head, easily. And it smelt warm and fresh. Like Katsudon.

he didn't get gold.

So no katsudon?

Yuuri huffed irritably at that. Student weight gaining body.

Maybe he should've used deodorant? With that thought he slithered back inside with sweat shirt and t-shirt. The sleeves still inside each other but otherwise useless. He reached out the bottom for his bag. Hunched over in a way that now he wished he'd just taken it off again. With another tired sigh and managed to grab his deodorant. Tucking inside his shirts, he applied. His shoulders pushing the sweat shirt around his head, blinding him.

Wow he probably looked really dumb right now. Sweatshirt and t-shirt riding up and blinding him. Elbows stuck while he attempted use deodorant which apparently - he didn't know how to use.

He wriggled downwards, no escape.  
He tried to shake it off like a wet dog. like a wet Vicchan. No luck.

He Attempted to pull it off, his arms were stuck. No chance.

He groaned loudly, jumped around and hopped from foot to foot. He dropped the deodorant, hearing it bounce twice angrily against the white tiles before rolling somewhere... under the bench?

He was about to start dancing around again in some vain hope of freeing himself when the worse sound echoed through the room.

The door was opening. A voice calling, not his coach, or Minako. It was in a foreign language, they were yelling out into the hallway beyond the changing room. And soon they would turn and see Yuuri stuck in his clothes.

embarrassment flooded his cheeks. At least that part of this entire arrangement would be held aloof from whoever was coming in and at least-  
"Are you ok?"  
And the person had decided to engage with the weirdo acting like clothes hook. Great.  
Yuuri chose not to answer, maybe the person would think him a hallucination. Instead he listened to the trainers squeaking across the room towards him. Wouldn't it be horrible if he was standing in front of the persons locker?  
"would you like some hel-" The man stopped talking, he was close. A metre away. Probably less.

"um, that would be really..." Yuuri blushed under the sweat shirt. "appreciated." he finished lamely. The man remained silent. Was _he_ ok? "h-hello?" Yuuri tried, wandering if the man had legged it.

Nope faint breathing. Well this was, if nothing else, unsettling.

maybe a little creepy, was the man doing something? Or just standing there? What is he was staring at Yuuri? Overcome with how weird he was. maybe he was admiring his Hatsetsu sweatshirt. It _was_ a nice shade of blue.

This was just awkward now.

A soft fiz, like day opened lemonade. But nicer. less stale. His danced through his stomach before soft fingers brushed his exposed mark, He jolted, scrambled blind backwards until he smacked his back into the lockers. His knees shook.

That was his _Soulmark!_ People just _Don't_ touch Soulmarks! Is wasn't _normal!_  
"wh-what?" He squawked as he struggled to cover it, but his hands were still stuck. Another squeak of shoes. Another brush over skin on skin. This time as the other person gripped the hem of his shirt. Dragging both T-shirt and sweat shirt over his head. Blurry, Yuuri blinked up at his saviour. "W-would y-you mind passing me my g-glasses? Yuuri asked the pale blob, the bright lights were making it even harder to see after being the darkness of clothing jail.

He held out his hand went he heard the person shuffle, black spots fading fast as the light became less of an eyesore.

Trembling hands placed the item in his. They were warm. Yuuri fiddled with his specs until he could slide them on. His vision restored he looked up only to get the shock of his life. Slamming back into the lockers again only to cringe. if he kept his the lock in the same spot he would end up with a freaky looking bruise. He hands moved to cover his mark subconsciously.

"V-v-v-v-viktor?" He was shirtless in front of his inspiration?! _well, that wasn't awkward or shy at all._ Yuuri thought sarcastically. Then again, the man had just poked his _soulmark_ of all things.

"Whats your n-name?" Viktor asked suddenly, leaning close to pin the terrified boy against the lockers. Yuuri clammed up, staring at beautiful eyes and a perfect face. " . ?" The silver haired man demanded.

"Y-yuuri? Katsuki?" Yuuri breathed, now less in awe and more terrified.  
"Show me again." He ordered.  
"wh-what?" Now Yuuri was more confused than ever. Show him what?  
"Your soulmark!" Viktor huffed, taking no for an answer was apparently not an option as the older skater proceeded to pull Yuuri's hands from his stomach. Viktor crouched, holding Yuur's hands away from his tummy, eyes level with the mark. The stunning gold snowflake.

This was way too personal for Yuuri. What was this man thinking? Was it a cultural thing?

"w-we-" Viktor stuttered (world famous skater stuttered) "we- match." He finished. breath ghosting Yuuri's skin. Goose bumps jumping up from his skin as Yuuri froze um, mouth dry. "we match." Viktor said again. More certain this time, thumb rubbing a circle around Yuuri's mark. "We match," He repeated, looking up at the gaping Japanese boy. "We match." He said it with urgency while all Yuuri could do was stare, not computing at all.

"p-pardon?"  
He stood up, thumb still resting against the mark. "we match." he murmured, tapping the younger boy on the nose before stepping back, regretfully pulling his thumb from his mark.

Unzipping his nice coat and pulling the t-shirt up. There on his stomach was an intricate snow flake.

They matched.

Yuuri openly gaped. Only a moment to comprehend as Viktor snapped his fingers. "Lets go on a date!" Before he tipped Yuuri's chin up, caressing the boy's face. "I want to know everything about you, Yuuri."  
"h-huh?" The boy jerked back, bumping his head of those evil lockers.  
"What's wrong? Why you run away?"  
"Your... my..." Yuuri was still struggling with the concept.  
"Your soulmate? yes..." Viktor smiled, his mouth like a cute heart. "So let me buy you coffee."  
Yuuri looked at the man, the hottest bachelor indeed. More like an adorable puppy. "o-k..." Yuuri trailed off, blushing. "I wo-ould like to go back to my hotel first..." he whispered. "for fresh clothes." _And a shower_ he added silently.

Viktor, it seemed, was happy to follow Yuuri all the way back to the hotel. The younger boy, for obvious reasons, put his clothes back despite Viktor whining that he wanted ot keep looking at the mark. He had texted his coach to leave before him. Explaning why world famous Viktor Nikiforov was trailing behind him like a lost puppy would be an extremely awkward conversation.

He couldn't quite lose his soulmate who insisted on waiting in Yuuri's hotel while the poor flustered and very confused boy showered.

This was becoming weirder. Yuuri thought. Maybe he was dreaming? He had thought ahead and taken fresh jeans and a shirt in the bathroom with him. Viktor had no chance of seeing Yuuri without a shirt much to his disappointment. He loved the mark. he wanted to see it again. Identical to his own but on another's body, that just meant so much to him.

The second the bathroom door opened Viktor grabbed his arm, bundling him up in a coat and scarf. "Lets go Yuuri!" before turning back to the younger boy with gleaming eyes. Bright and sparkling blue. "lets start off our relationship in the best way possible!" Viktor leaned down and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Smiling and breathing in the warm clean smell before placing a soft kiss on the boy's nose before he dragged him out the room.

Barely noticed that the boy was half-zombiefied from the gentle kiss he'd received.

 _The End._

 _Next is an idea that stemmed from this one. prolly shorter. 3:_

 _ **So I'm writing a long story which is a magical high school soulmate au.**_ _  
_ _ **This is based off a similar scene in that story (Which I plan to publish around Halloween completed) (I HOPE!)**_


End file.
